


i'll take you there, you tell me when and where

by kaleidoscopeminds



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rated T for swearing, ao3 allowing me to tag the dogs? rights, dog walking cake, that's the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopeminds/pseuds/kaleidoscopeminds
Summary: “I don’t care if it’s freezing, I want to walk through the park!” Luke says petulantly, dragging Calum out the door with both dog leashes clutched in the other hand. Petunia as per usual is as enthusiastic and bouncing as Luke, Duke, however, looks at Calum with almost a reproachful look as he’s dragged through the door.“I know buddy, I’m sorry,” Calum murmurs, gently pulling the leash out of Luke’s grasp so he can let Duke trot along at a more sedate pace than Luke is setting himself and Petunia down the drive. “Luke, babe, honestly we can just loop around the block, it's really fucking cold.”
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981132
Kudos: 10





	i'll take you there, you tell me when and where

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt “I don’t care if it’s freezing, I want to walk through the park!” + “Your cheeks are rosy and cute.” for the lovely brooke

“I don’t care if it’s freezing, I want to walk through the park!” Luke says petulantly, dragging Calum out the door with both dog leashes clutched in the other hand. Petunia as per usual is as enthusiastic and bouncing as Luke, Duke, however, looks at Calum with almost a reproachful look as he’s dragged through the door. 

“I know buddy, I’m sorry,” Calum murmurs, gently pulling the leash out of Luke’s grasp so he can let Duke trot along at a more sedate pace than Luke is setting himself and Petunia down the drive. “Luke, babe, honestly we can just loop around the block, it's really fucking cold.”

“But you know the trees are gonna be all red and gold and I want to see them,” Luke calls back, smiling hopefully at Calum. “We can get a coffee on the way?”

Calum smiles and shakes his head like he needs persuading by a coffee, Luke saying he wants to do something is always enough to motivate Calum, he knew they would be going through the park as soon as Luke had said he fancied it at breakfast. Calum pulls his beanie down over his ears slightly and locks the door behind him, going to join Luke and Petunia where they are waiting impatiently at the end of the drive.

As soon as Calum joins him, Luke slips his smaller hand into Calum’s. 

“Your hand is already ice and we’ve only just left the house,” Calum complains, tucking both of their hands into his coat pocket as they begin to walk down the road. “Why do you never wear gloves?”

“Your hands are always so warm so I don’t need them,” Luke shrugs, looking at Calum sideways and smirking a little, falling into step with Calum.

Calum smiles to himself as he knows Luke is having to consciously shorten his stride to not outpace Calum, and he makes sure his walk is slow enough to not stretch Duke too much. The old man will get tired as soon as they get to the park and Calum will undoubtedly have to carry him home again. The leaves crunch under their feet and the sun beams down on them despite the cold of the morning. 

They reach the park in good time after a quick detour to the coffee shop, and Calum finds a bench in the sunshine to sit with Duke whilst Luke takes Petunia to go and play amongst the trees.

Calum sits and leans back with Duke snuffling around on his lap, tucking his head inside the edge of Calum’s coat. Calum laughs slightly.

“Come on then sir,” He murmurs to him, wrapping his coat around him before looking up to watch Luke and Petunia.

The morning sun filters through the trees, dappling gold onto the crisp frosty ground, the red and gold leaves looking like flickering flames against the cold of the morning. The golden light bounces off Luke’s blonde curly head illuminating his face ethereally as he stands in a small opening between the trees, throwing a ball for Petunia to fetch that he’d pulled out of his pocket. The sun lights Luke up as he laughs, the slightly red tip of his elfin nose, the pink in his cheeks and the glint of joy in his blue eyes as Petunia races back towards him with the ball in her mouth.

Calum watches him crouch down, folding his long limbs over themselves until he’s on the same level as Petunia, Calum had always found it amazing just quite how small his huge boyfriend could make himself, most at ease curled up on himself, resting his head on a pillow or any available knee, another regard in which he and Petunia are very similar. 

Calum can’t help but smile as he watches Luke kiss Petunia on the forehead, always insisting on giving her a kiss well done every time she returns the ball to him because “how will she know she’s done well otherwise?” and falls a little bit more in love with him every second. After a few throws and Luke chasing her around the trees, Luke looks over to meet Calum’s eyes. Luke’s smile gets impossibly wider and he jogs over towards him, Petunia swiftly on his heels.

“Hi,” Luke says breathlessly as he drops onto the bench next to Calum. Calum just turns towards Luke, threads his fingers into the curls at the base of Luke’s head and pulls him closer to drop a kiss onto his cool lips. Luke tastes like his caramel latte and the November morning, and Calum can feel him start to smile underneath Calum’s lips. Calum pulls away slightly, but only to rub his nose against the pointy tip of Luke’s before kissing him again. Luke begins to giggle as Calum kisses him.

“What’s this for?” Luke murmurs against Calum’s lips. 

“No reason. Maybe I just want to kiss you,” Calum responds, kissing Luke again. “And your adorable nose,” Calum says, pecking Luke on the tip of his nose. “And your perfect cheekbones.” He brushes his lips over the apex of Luke’s cheeks. 

Luke blushes even pinker and brings his cold fingers up to hold Calum’s face close to his.

“Well, your cheeks are rosy and particularly cute right now,” Luke says smiling, pinching them between his fingers and kissing Calum again. 

“Stop that, your hands are too fucking cold,” Calum complains, but he can’t help but smile.

Luke smirks and before Calum can stop him, he pushes his hands inside the collar of Calum’s coat and presses his fingers against the warmth of Calum’s neck.

Calum lets out a squeak but Luke’s fingers just grip tighter as he tries to squirm away. Duke looks up from his lap at the audacity of Calum moving whilst he’s trying to nap inside his coat.

“Can you keep your stupidly cold raccoon hands to yourself, please,” Calum protests and Luke laughs, tipping his head back and mouth opening wide, curls catching the light again as his eyes shine with unbridled joy. 

“You love me and my raccoon hands,” Luke says smugly, finally removing his hands to wrap his arms around Calum and tuck his hands inside Calum’s coat instead. 

And that he does, Calum thinks to himself with a small smile. Duke drifts back off to sleep on his lap, Petunia lies across Luke’s feet and Luke himself rests his head on Calum’s shoulder; as the sun gets higher in the sky, warming them slightly in its glow.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://kaleidoscopeminds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
